Forgotten
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: One night, Hikaru was attacked by some thugs but Kyoya saved her. Only there was a consequence, Hikaru lost her memory. She doesn't remember a thing...not even her name. It's up to Kyoya to help her but he has an idea. He's only going to tell her certain things. And maybe she's give him a chance... My first Romance fiction so please be nice... thanks for reading this summary. D
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: The Incident **

**Hikaru**

"Who's there?" I ask loudly. Nothing stirs in the dark night. I turn back around and face the street in front of me. I take a couple steps, listening closely. I know someone's there.

"Hello!" A voice says. I jump and turn around. Someone's following me and they just spoke…I know they did.

"Who?" I ask. Fear tears through me as memories rush back. Battle Bladers and that horrible match against Ryuga replay themselves before my eyes. I shake my head to clear it.

"I've been waiting for you…Hikaru." I hear before a hand clamps over my mouth. I scream into it but only muffed sounds come out. I jerk against the huge body and hands that restrain me but it is to no avail. I see a dark figure in front of me and he chuckles before something hits my head. Pain turns my vision red and black fades in a couple seconds later. I feel sleepiness coming over me.

"Sweet dreams dear!" I hear a couple more chuckles before I lose consciousness.

* * *

(**Kyoya's POV**)

"I'll admit. Madoka does a good job of repairing beys." I look at the newly repaired Leone and smile a little. "I'll never say it to her though!" I chuckle at my own joke and then hear something. It sounds like a muffed scream. I wait and hear it again. I think for a moment. I know that voice. I take off running, though I don't know why. Kyoya Tategami never helps anyone like this; real power is found alone.

"Sweet dreams dear!" A voice says as I round the corner. I see a group of thugs and they've got her…

"HIKARU!"

"Oh, look, Lover Boy's come to the rescue." One teases. I see bey gear and whip out my own.

"He wants to battle?! Alright, but don't blame me when you lose!" The leader says. Hikaru is tossed over one of the bigger thugs' shoulder. Part of her hair is stained red a little…so they think it's okay to pick on girls?

The only reason I'm defending her is because I know she doesn't beyblade anymore and I've always had a grudging respect for her. When she was a blader, she was a fierce opponent. She made me fight for victory and gave me a challenge. She's headstrong, but sweet also….the perfect combination. Where did that come from?

"LET IT RIP!" I yell as I launch Leone at this guy. He thinks he's so good…let's see what he thinks when he sees Leone's true fangs.

"Striker!" The big bad leader of these thugs has a UNICORN bey?! I resist the urge to laugh but fail horribly. A small snicker escapes and he shoots me a dirty look.

"That's funny."

"What?" He demands. "What's so funny, Lover Boy?!"

"That you think you have a chance with that bey of yours." I call out my famous Lion Gale Force Wall and his bey sails back. He tries attack after attack but each one bounces off.

"What's going on?" He demands.

"Ahh, Taylor!" One blader calls out. I laugh at his name…who names their son, Taylor?!

"KING LION CRUSHING BLAST!" I scream. I want to end this battle and get Hikaru to safety. Leone preforms its special move perfectly and then some. Madoka went all out on this repair. I push that out of my mind and walk past the thugs. They're lying on the ground, unconscious. I walk over to the one thug still standing.

"Here!" The guy places Hikaru on the ground gently and then runs off. I watch him for a moment and then turn my attention to Hikaru. Her face is marred by pain and I reach for my jacket. I rip off a long piece and tie it around her head.

"Hold on, Hikaru. I'm gonna get you help." I reach my hand out and pick up Leone. After placing it in my bey holder, I gently lift Hikaru and support her the best I can.

"Let's go," I mutter and start the long walk back. Each step…brings her closer to help…I just hope I wasn't too late.

* * *

**Back to Hikaru's POV =D**

The lights and sounds blare against my head. I moan a little and try to turn away from them. I open my eyes slowly. I close them immediately due to the light of the window streaming in. I flutter them as I let my eyes adjust to the light. I sit up and rub my eyes to help.

"What?" I mutter and look around the room. It's a bright white room with machines and a couple chairs. They're a TV on the wall in front of me and I am in a white bed. Tubes attach themselves to my arms and machines beep in my ears.

"What is this place? Where am I? Who am I?"

**Thanks for reading Forgotten. I really appreciate it. So what do you think will happen? **

** I hope you guys liked it. I have no idea how long this will be or how good it will be. I'm kinda cheesy when it comes to romance; everyone says I do a good job at it but…I don't know. This is my first romance fic so…yeah. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought. TTYL!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgotten**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: The News**

**Kyoya**

Sounds blare around me. The white walls are sickening familiar. The chair balances on two legs as I tap the armrests.

"Kyoya!" I turn and see Tsubasa, Ryo Hagane, and Gingka. Benkei trails behind them with a silly grin on his face. I set the chair down and stand.

"How is she?" Tsubasa asks.

"I don't know; they won't let me or anyone else back."

"Which one of you is Kyoya Tategami?! The one who brought a Hikaru Hasama in today?" A doctor walks over to us and I place two fingers in the air.

"You?!" I nod and he sighs. "I'm Doctor Daisuke Sakura. I have good and bad news."

"What's the good?" Gingka speaks up.

"The good news is that Mr. Tategami got there just in time. If he had been any later, who knows what would have happened!"

"And the bad?" Tsubasa says.

"Miss Hasama received a horrible blow to the head before Mr. Tategami arrived. This blow, we believe, as caused her to lose her memory."

"What?!" Gingka sounds.

"Your friend…got boo boo on head. No remember!" The doctor dumbs it down for Gingka.

"Thanks. When can we see her?"

"She's awake and the nurse is working with her right now. Miss Hasama will need to have someone to work with her until she regains her memories. Someone to walk with her through this and try to jog her memory by telling her common things. Who will that be?" Everyone is silent.

"I will." I hear myself say. I can feel the surprised looks from the others but the doctor ignores them and continues.

"Alright. Mr. Tategami, you will need to talk to Miss Hasama about her memories before anyone else can see her. Remind her of who she is and what she does for a living…things like that. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" I'm still a little confused at why I jumped at that job. I don't care for people like that…but it's Hikaru…she won't care and she won't know about my previous attitudes. Wait, previous means before….that's saying I'm gonna change. HA! Yeah, right, Kyoya Tategami changes for no one.

"Mr. Tategami…you can go back at any time." Doctor Daisuke leaves and I take a deep breath. I hold up a hand before anyone can say anything.

"I'm going to go see Hikaru now." I turn forward and start to walk. Maybe she…maybe she'll like me now and not see me as an obsessed blader.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

The lights are so bright, I can't help but squint. The window floods the room with a small breeze and tons of light. Can't the sun take a vacation for a while to let my eyes rest?

"Do you remember anything at all or is it all blank?" The nurse, Ai Shishiya, is trying to work with me to remember anything but I shake my head. Frustration builds as I try and try but nothing comes back.

"No, I don't remember anything. Can't you tell me anything?!" I practically beg. She shakes her head.

"Only friends or family can help you… I'm really sorry." She gives me a sad smile. "I afraid I've done all I can. Someone will be in a couple minutes to talk with you."

"About what?"

"You're past and identity." Ai smiles for real this time. "They'll help you regain your memories by telling you certain things."

"Okay, thank you for what you did."

"It's the least I can do." Ai pats my arm and leaves. I sigh and look out the window. A tree is starting to grow right outside my window. The top leaves brush the windowsill as they sway in the wind. One breaks off and floats over to my bed. It lands on my lap and I run my fingers over its smooth texture.

"Alone, huh? That's how I feel. Broken off from the world and it's all because of these stupid memories." The leaf makes no response and I sigh. If only someone would tell me who I am…I would be so content just to know my own name.

"Doctor Sakura to room 167…Doctor Sakura to room 167!" The P.A. calls out and I look up at the speaker attached in the corner.

"Why won't anyone tell me anything?!"

"Hello?" I turn at the knock and see a guy in the doorway. He's got hunter green hair and dazzling blue eyes…STOP! How can I be checking some guy out when I don't even know my own name?! He's dressed in a too small tee shirt and dark pants, the same color as the shirt. A small jacket sits on his shoulders and I see weird equipment on a belt around his waist. Is he a mechanic? How is he supposed to help me?

"Are you my brother?"

"No."

"Fiancé?"

"No."

"Husband?"

"NO!" He freaks out a little at that one but then calms down. "I'm a friend…sorta."

"FRIEND! YOU CAN TELL ME WHO I AM!" I shout and he cringes a little.

"Okay… please don't shout."

"Yeah, sorry. But can you tell me who I am?"

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

_"Yeah, sorry. But can you tell me who I am?" _ She has no idea what she just asked. There are so many things to describe Hikaru Hasama. Aquario blader…director's assistant…friend…rival…wonderful.

WOAH! Where did that one come from? I have really got to control my thoughts better.

"Um…"

"EARTH TO MECHANIC FRIEND?!" She waves in my face.

"I'm not a mechanic…that's Madoka!" I growl and she looks at me with a cocked head.

"Who's Madoka?" Right, she doesn't remember. Wait…she doesn't remember! I suddenly get an idea.

"She's a friend of ours, not important right now! You wanna know who you are right?!"

"MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!" She shouts again. I shoot her a look and she quietly apologizes.

"Your name is Hikaru Hasama and you are a beyblader."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Forgotten. I hope you liked it. I know you guys hate cliffhangers but they are so much fun! ;p **

** Kyoya has volunteered to stay by Hikaru's side but does he know what he's in for…and what will happen next?! DUN DUN DAHHHHH! **

** So anyway, leave a comment in the box below *Points to review box* and follow the story with the buttons below that. *points to those buttons* That's all I got. Thanks for reading…TTYL!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forgotten**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3: The Secret Kept**

**Kyoya**

"Hikaru Hasama!" She smiles. Throwing her head back, she laughs with relief. "Thank you. But what's a Beyblader?!" I take a deep breath and think about how to describe Beyblade.

"Beyblade is…is…two spirits clashing in a battle. You use beys like this." I pull out Leone and she smiles as her finger strokes the face bolt. "You launch your beys into a stadium and they clash with each other." I smile a little as I go on. I talk about the fun of battling rivals and getting stronger. She nods along and asking questions when she wants to.

"That's amazing. I'm glad I'm a Beyblader!" Hikaru smiles.

"So you understand?"

"Yes….I wanna battle right now!" I share her grin and stand up.

"I'll go see how long you have to stay here." I leave the room and see Tsubasa standing outside the door.

"What did you say to her?!" His amber eyes analyze me and I scoff.

"All I did was told her who she was." I shut the door behind me. "And stay out. Remember, I get to say who sees her and who doesn't." I walk away, feeling a little smug with myself.

"Doctor Sakura!" I catch him in the hallway. He turns and worry fills his face.

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Miss Hasama?!"

"No, everything's fine. I was just wondering how much longer she was going to be here."

"Well," He reaches behind a desk nearby and looks at her file. "She should be fine to go home tonight." He smiles at me warmly. "We'll have some medicine prepared for her and she can go home."

"Kay, thanks." I turn and walk back to her room with the good news.

"KYOYA!" Gingka shouts for everyone to hear. Several nurses turn to see if something's wrong and I instantly know I'm gonna kill him. Tsubasa taps on his shoulder and I can tell Tsubasa's lecturing him. Never mind about the killing thing…one of Tsubasa's lectures is enough punishment!

"What do you want? And wasn't there two others with you?" I ask as I approach Hikaru's door. Tsubasa leans against the doorway and remains silent. He still seems a little ticked at me for not telling him what I told Hikaru. Either that or he's trying to figure it out. Either way, it doesn't matter to me.

"Weren't" Tsubasa mutters the correction under his breath.

"Benkei and my dad had to go. My dad was called into work and Madoka need Benkei's help with something at the B-Pitt. She's making hamburgers and I'm not there to eat them!" Gingka whines a little. I roll my eyes and glance over at Eagle Boy. He's still brooding so I'll leave him be.

"Aww, so sad!" I say with sarcasm. I trace a tear down my cheek and then scoff. I add in rolling eyes and open the door. Hikaru's looking out the window with a smile on her face. I close the door before the others can enter.

"AWW COME ON!" I hear Gingka say from outside and Hikaru turns to the sound. I sigh and open the door to slam it in his face again.

"Is someone out there?" Hikaru asks innocently.

"A couple of people but…"

"Let them in!" Hikaru demands. "They could help me remember! And it'd be nice to have some more company." She says with a smile. She doesn't say I'm bad company but she just wants some more friends there. I turn around and tell her to wait a second.

I step back into the hallway and glare at Gingka.

"Look, I told Hikaru her name and that she's a blader." I say quickly.

"What?!" Gingka sputters.

"You didn't tell her about the battle with Ryuga did you?" Tsubasa adds.

"No." I look away for a second. "SO DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" I quietly yell at Gingka. He raises his hands in defeat and then asks to enter the room. I open the door and he enters. Tsubasa and I stand there for a moment and I can hear their conversation.

"Hi, I'm Gingka Hagane. We're good friends."

"We are?! Well, it's nice to see you then…"

"Wow, that's a good view."

"Yeah, I love it, only good thing about this room." They share a laugh and I focus back on Tsubasa.

"So where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My lecture about how I should have told her about Battle Bladers and all that." He's silent for a moment.

"That's your choice, Kyoya." I gasp a little as he utters the words.

"What do you mean, 'your choice'?" I question.

"You're the one who is to walk beside her and help her. What you tell her is on your head. But do know this, one day, it will come out and when it does, think of how she'll feel." With that, Bird Boy enters the room. I stand in the hall and think about what he said.

"That's not going to happen. I'll make sure of it." I mutter before entering the room.

Everyone's laughing and the boys are acting like nothing happened. I take a deep breath and return to Hikaru's side. She smiles at me and I can't help but feel giddy.

DUDE, WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM?!

"Is everything okay, Kyoya?" The sweet voice tingles in my ears. STOP IT!

"Everything's fine." I say with a small gulp. I can't keep doing this. She's a girl. I'm a guy. SO WHAT?! Hikaru doesn't like me and she never will. It's pointless to feel like this.

Maybe I should let Tsubasa take over this…NO! Hikaru is…a…friend…sorta. I'm going to help her, no matter what happens or what others think. Hikaru had better be ready, she was about to spend the next several weeks with the King Lion himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know this chapter was really crappy and I'm sorry. I just kinda wanted to get the whole secret from Hikaru and the release from the hospital stuff in before I continue. **

** So what do you think's gonna happen? Stay tuned to find out. **

** Thanks for reading and Review please. Till next chapter…TTYL! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgotten**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 4: A Chance at Love**

**Hikaru**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDCATED TO KINGDOM'S OATHKEEPER, THE AMAZING AUTHORESS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! =D**

"Kyoya, wait up!" I laugh. I pick up my speed and tear through the trees. The breeze feels so amazingly good. Twigs and leaves crunch under my feet but I don't care!

"RAWR!" He playfully growls as he appears from behind a tree. He grabs my waist and swings me around in the air. I giggle like nuts as he puts me down.

"Let's go get lunch…" I prompt by tapping his chest. He smiles and takes off again.

"When you can catch me!" I sigh and take off again. It's been a week since I left the hospital and Kyoya's been with me every step of the way. He took me to the park so I could run around again. We've been playing this version of hide and seek for almost an hour now.

"KYOYA!" I yell as I run. From what Kyoya told me, I wouldn't give up until I caught him. He said I'm very headstrong and I am not one to give up easily.

"GOTTA CATCH ME!" His voice calls from above me. I look up and he's up in a tree about forty feet. It's a huge tree that I would say if at least 70 feet high.

"I thought cats hated trees!" I say.

"I'm not a cat! I'm a LION!"

"A Lion's still a cat!"

"Whatever!" At this point, I'm halfway up to him. He sits on a branch and kicks his legs, waiting like a kid at Christmas time. I continue climbing, laughing. He smirks and waits a little longer before jumping down.

"See, you're a cat…CATS land on their feet." I remark after Kyoya lands perfectly on his feet. He rolls his eyes before commenting.

"I AM A LION!"

"Sure you are!" I say as I start to come down. My foot slips and I start to fall. My hand grabs onto a stray branch and the stop jolts my shoulder. I cry out in pain and grimace. Kyoya doesn't waste a second, but is at my side before I can move. He climbs up a branch to where my hand grips the tree branch. He grabs my wrist and tries to pull me up.

"Wait a minute!" I call out. He stops and I pant for a moment. The pain is too much for he to pull me up like that.

"What are you thinking?!" He calls down with an eyebrow raised.

"There are some branches directly below me. If I land just right, I might be able to be held up by them."

"Yeah but if you don't…"

"If I don't…then…I'll figure that out on the way down." I smile a little. He grips my wrist and grimaces a little as he realizes there's no other way.

"Okay, hold on. There's gotta be some other way." He starts thinking for a moment.

"THREE!"

"What are you doing?!" He freaks out a little as he realizes I'm up to something.

"TWO!"

"Hikaru!" He practically pleads.

"ONE!"

"WAIT!" He understands.

"LET IT RIP!" I let go and slip through his grip. I start to fall and try to flip my body the way it needs to be.

"HIKARU!" I realize the branches aren't strong enough but I can't stop myself. Fear grips my heart as I break through and continue falling. I can't grab onto anything and I close my eyes.

"HIKARU!" I hear right before I feel the ground smash into me.

* * *

**KYO-YO'S POV**

"Twice in one week!" I hit my head against a wall.

"Oh, chill…I'm fine!" Hikaru insists.

"Yeah, that's fine!" I say sarcastically as I point to her arm cast.

"At least nothing was broken. And the doctor said it was only for a couple days, just to be safe." She tries to smile. I sigh and look around the hospital room. The doctor's getting clearance papers and then we can leave.

"So you just can't stay out of trouble now can you?" Tsubasa's voice sounds from the doorway.

"Tsubasa!" Hikaru tries to stand but I make her sit. She glares at me but I keep her in her seat.

"What are you doing here?" I growl.

"Oh, calm down!" Hikaru swats my arm with her free hand.

"Just came to see what happened. Benkei said you called him kinda panicked and you made him drive you here. He's out in the lobby, waiting to hear how she is."

"Well, when YOUR girlfriend falls from twenty feet, you'd be panicked too."

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?!" Hikaru asks with a smile.

"What?! I…I….I said nothing of the sort!"

"YES, YOU DID!" She squeals.

"Nope!"

"YEAH! You called me your girlfriend…"

"I plead the fifth!"

"THIS ISN'T AMERICA! YOU CAN'T PLEAD SILENCE!" She giggles.

"Yeah, I can."

"Who says?!"

"ME!"

"Oh, cause you're king of the jungle?! Ooohh ahhhh!" She mocks me with monkey sounds.

"Oh yeah! This king's gonna…"

"Need a queen?!" She finishes with a smile.

"I'm done." I throw my hands in the air.

"TSUBASA! Did you see that?! HE SURRUNDERED! The great King Lion GAVE UP!" I roll my eyes as she continues to mock me. Tsubasa cracks a smile and chuckles.

"Well, Miss Hasama…you're free to go." The doctor enters enough to announce the news.

"Thank you." Hikaru thanks her as she stands. I grab her bag and offer her my arm.

"See, he's such a gentlemen!" Hikaru says to Tsubasa. Eagle Boy laughs and agrees. I shoot them both glares and shake my head.

"Let's go."

"Kay…" Hikaru pretends to be sad but it fails as her smile doesn't fade.

"Let's go home."

"Oh hey!" Tsubasa calls after us. We turn and he hands us a small flyer.

"What's this?!"

"Yu's welcome home party. Remember he went on that trip?! Madoka talked to him the other day and he's coming home two days from now. We're throwing him a surprise welcome home party and you're invited."

"Oh…we'd love to come." Hikaru answers.

"I guess we're coming." I mutter.

"See ya there."

"See ya!" Hikaru says goodbye and we continue.

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Forgotten! I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

** So Hikaru's arm ISN'T broken but sprained is more of the word. So she has to wear the cast and she'll be fine. Just wanted to clarify! **

** So, I know this chapter was kinda weird but it sets up part of the plot for later… I'm gonna say this story at least has three maybe four more chapters? I know it's not very long but… it's all I can do. **

** So anyway thanks for reading. Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! Arigatou Gozaimasu! =D (Oh yeah, I spoke Japanese! I said thank you…FYI) TTYL!**


End file.
